The present invention relates to a system for automatically changing oil and disposing of used oil for a diesel or a two-stroke internal combustion engine.
Engine oils, used as lubricants, become degraded after prolonged use and are no longer effective. Thus, it is necessary to change oil at regular intervals. However, the task of changing oil is both time consuming and costly. Sometimes, it is entirely forgotten. It is also necessary to check the operating oil level at regular intervals and to add oil when necessary. This too is a troublesome task which is often forgotten. Finally, used oil must be treated, and this is also a costly process.